Kehuri
Kehuri is a Toa of Earth, formerly a Matoran miner from Onu-Koro. Biography Pre-RPG Kehuri was a miner in Onu-Koro . He was never anything special, never strived to be the best at anything he ever did, simply content with being perfectly average. His days primarily consisted of mining, talking with his friends, and shutting himself in his hut to busy himself with his various interests. When he had more money than he needed, he would often lend it to those lacking. Early RPG Soon after the murders began in Onu-Koro, Kehuri took most of his possessions and moved to a small concealed cave in the side of the Great Mine, just above water line, hoping the waters would offer him some more protection. Other than that, he strove to live his life as normally as he could, mining as he always had. Transformation While expanding his somewhat cramped living quarters, he stumbled on a strange stone that, when he touched it, transformed him into a Toa, turning his tool of choice, his drill, into a Toa-tool. At first he panicked, absolutely not wanting the attention this would draw, and refused to leave his cave for several days, or possibly weeks, as he didn't keep track of time. Ultimately, he decided to head to Pala-Koro to see if there was any way he could help. He then returned to Onu-Koro to inform his friend Aar of what happened, before heading off to pack some belongings for the journey. Along the way he spotted Naru and decided to speak with her. Appearance and Tools Formerly an average-looking Onu Matoran, with a purple mask (appeared to be a Miru), purple shoulders, and black everything else. Now a rather average Toa of Earth with a purple Kualsi shaped like a Miru, purple shoulders and calves, and black everywhere else, with dark green eyes. He's built slightly thicker than average. He uses an arm-mounted drill, and a set of excavation explosives. The drill has the ability to reduce the elemental energy required to move earth out of the way in the way that a drill with a diameter of a little longer than Kehuri would. Essentially, it makes tunnels large enough for Kehuri to walk in, while draining only a portion of the power he would normally require for it. Personality As a Matoran, he never strove to be the best at anything, only to get his work done satisfactorily and quickly. He liked to spend time on his own, doing a variety of things for entertainment, and has a rather broad range of interests, though he takes very few of them seriously. What surplus money he made, he liked to use to help those less fortunate than him, buying them lightstones, food, tools, or whatever they may need. He wanted nothing more than to lead a perfectly average and quiet life. He strives to be as friendly and social as he can, and succeeds for the most part, although he has a tendency of speaking before thinking things through all the way. Abilities and Tools Kehuri possesses standard Toa of Earth powers, though he's unaccustomed to them. He wears a Mask of Quick-Travel, and has the standard Onu-Matoran/Toa night vision. His weapon of choice is his arm-mounted drill, as well as a set of mining explosives. While a very poor designer or inventor, he has a knack for figuring out how things work, and is a quick learner. He's more resistant to the cold than most Onu-Matoran, though not to the extent of a Ko-Matoran. He's also powerfully built, able to dish out quick bursts of great strength, though not for sustained periods. Relationships Friends and Allies *Aar *Onu-Koro *Naru Enemies *Makuta Quotes Trivia Creator Draezeth